


Ice Pops and HAIR GEL?!

by 00Fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair Gel, M/M, dorky mermaid AU, ice pops, the strange things I get inspiration from lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Fangirl/pseuds/00Fangirl
Summary: Asashi helps his merman friend discover waterproof hair gel.Or, the one fic nobody asked for in which Asahi is lonely af and ends up buying waterproof hair gel for his merman friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I really wonder about my mental state, and then others I write fanfiction based off an AU I see on tumblr. No biggie. This is for karasunokarasuyes. Thanks for being you lol. (BTWS I may or may not have used the conversation you had in your tags ;D)  
> Orignal Post Here: https://karasunokarasuyes.tumblr.com/post/154349719066/asanoya-mermaid-au-where-its-just-noya-begging

**Popsicles and HAIR GEL?!**

"asanoya mermaid au where it’s just noya begging asahi to get him waterproof hair gel"

* * *

 

Asahi pulls the strings of his sweater so the hood shields his face away from the cool, misty autumn wisp of the ocean's waves. His hands find comfort in his pockets as his lips curl at the item that grazes his fingertips. His footsteps echo amongst the wooden pier, and wild splashes paired with poorly suppressed giggles gave away Nishinoya's location.

The moonlight dances on the ripples of the calming ocean waves as Asahi nears the end of the pier. He used to think that the view from the pier was the most breath-taking sight in the world. Until he met Yuu, that is.

Asahi reaches the end of the wooden pier with a smirk and crouches down. He busies himself with rolling up the ends of his jeans and softly kicking his shoes to the side. After pulling his hoodie away from his face, he sits on the edge with a wide grin, splashing his feet in the water. A giggle escapes his lips as a head of brown hair emerges from the water beneath him.

Chocolate eyes smile in sync with thin lips as he rests his arms on the wooden deck. "Asahi! How was your day? It feels like forever since the last time I saw you."  
  
Asahi chuckles at his energy, "My day was good. Volleyball went well, as always. But I brought you something I think you'd like."  
  
" _Really_ ?" Nishinoya shouts, his orange tail splashing excitedly in the water. The sight reminds Asahi of his puppy back home. "What is it?"  
  
The ace smiles, hands reaching slowly into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out an, already melting, ice pop. Noya blinks in amazement and reaches out an eager hand to grab it. Asahi chuckles and removes the wrapper, careful to place it in his pocket and away from the ocean, before handing it to his aquatic friend.  
  
Noya stares at it for a few seconds, and while Asahi opens his mouth to explain, he takes a bite, scrunching his nose a bit at the odd way it felt against his tongue.  
  
"Sorry if you don't like it," Asashi begins, hand already finding its way to his exposed neck. "You've been complaining about how hot the waters have been feeling lately, and ice pops are a good way to cool down so I -"  
  
Noya holds a finger up in the air, shushing the nervous wreck of a human before him. “Thank you,” he says, eyes glittering and genuine. He continues nibbling at the popsicle and hums in peace, head bopping side to side in recollection of an upbeat song he overheard earlier that day.

He is three-fourths done with the delicious treat in his hand when a figurative light bulb goes off in his head. Asahi notices the ruffling of the waves and rips his attention away from his fleeting thoughts and onto the excited merman.

“I know I’m not supposed to do this-”

“You surfaced during daylight.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Asahi knows from the first _I_ in his sentence.  

Noya chuckles not bothering to deny the claim, “ _Anyway_ , I saw this kid and his hair was weird.” He gestures wildly above his head, the drying curls of brown bouncing upon emphasis. He is careful not to drop the remainder of the ice pop. “It was up! How do some humans have their hair sticking up like that?”

“Huh?” Asahi blinks, completely caught off-guard by the question. He thought it was something more serious - like him being spotted, or even worse, _hunted_. But no, it was a question about the fashion choices of their era’s youth. “Oh, they probably just use hair gel.”

Noya scrunches his nose up in complete curiosity, “Hair… gel?” Was this like the time Asahi tried to explain to him was ‘bread’ was, and how ‘bread’ turns into ‘toast’ with the power of heat monsters?

“Yeah, it makes your hair stick up.”

“That sounds _awesome_!”

Asahi lets his head fall back and hums, eyes glistening along with the starry skies. “I guess you don’t have any hair gel underwater, huh?”

Nishinoya shifts, the water around his lower half splashing at his movements. He sets the only evidence of his popsicle on the pier, and stares at Asahi. His wide eyes, slightly ajar jaw, and shaky bodily movements remind the human of a small child. “Why are you looking at me like-”

“Asa _hi, get me hair gel_ **_please_ **.”

The brunette raises a curious eyebrow. “Wha-why?” Asahi finds that Nishinoya looks absolutely adorable with his fringe covering his face.

“I can’t do it, _I don’t have_ **_legs_ **.” For emphasis he brings his bright tail up above the surface and smacks it down, splashing sea water all over Asahi’s outfit.

Asahi rolls his eyes, whisking away the stray drops of saltwater that linger on his hands. “Most hair gel isn't waterproof, you know?” He counters.

“ _M_ _ost_.” Yuu parrots, hopeful.

“I don't think the waterproof functionality is going to work the way _you_ need it to work. It's usually for when it rains, and even then it leaves your face sticky.” Asahi’s face contorts in discomfort.

Nishinoya’s lips pout. “That’s not fair. My hair is about as boring as you are being for not getting me hair gel.”

“Rude.” He scoffs. “Might as well find someone else who will get you hair gel.” Asahi makes to get up, but Noya’s short arm reaches out and his fingers curl around the ace’s wrist.

Noya’s tail flicks apologetically in the water, “I'm sorry,” he murmurs, eyes looking anywhere but Asahi. “I just really think it would look cool.”

Asahi rolls his eyes once again, taking his original seat on the edge of the pier. “I'll bring you some tomorrow… _If_ I find a place who sells good hair gel.”

Noya smiles up at the brunet, mind adrift with endless possibilities of how **_cool_   **he would look with spiked up hair.

 

 

**-/-**

 

“Hold still,” Asahi fusses, fingers seeping with cold hair gel. Noya’s fingers grip the wood of the pier excitedly, tail wagging back and forth making it almost impossible for Asahi to work.

“I can't!” He squeaks, humming lowly in approval of having someone play with his hair.

Asahi can't find it in himself to stay mad, so instead he smiles. He loves the way Noya is excited over something he takes for granted. It was almost like the time with the toast!

Asahi purses his lips at his creation, the sudden movement allowing a puff of strawberry scent to tickle Noya’s nose. The merman jitters again and Asahi palms a bit more of the hair gel before capping it and setting it aside.

He smooths out the sides and tugs at the tips of the dark hair. Noya can feel his head hardening and squeals in response. Asahi recommends for him to stay on the surface for at least ten minutes, hoping that it is enough to let the hair dry. Noya begrudgingly complies and spends the entire ten minutes humming an irritable American pop song.

When the ten minutes are up, marked by Asahi’s stop watch, Noya descends into the depths of the ocean. Asahi watches with longing eyes - for more reasons than one - as the water where he disappears ripples.

He sits on the pier, alone. Feet kicking the water thoughtfully as he lets his mind drift once more. Luckily, before anything too serious kills his mood,  Noya resurfaces with an annoyance written into his features and his brown hairs sticking irritably to his cheeks and forehead.  

“Waterproof hair gel is a lie.” He pouts, and Asahi can't help but chuckle at the line he has said one too many times.

 

 **Fin** ;)

**Author's Note:**

> HAA See what I did there? GEt it- cause fin? merma- oh whateves pfft.
> 
> Anyways lol, It's been awhile since I've been able to write something so quickly and genuinely enjoy it lol. This was supposed to be 300 words max, but I had so much fun with it that I just kept writing, whooops. Welp, I guess this is goodbye for now.


End file.
